(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, particularly to a capacitive touch panel capable of effectively decreasing the retained shadow between electrodes.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the shadow of the profile of each electrode, commonly referred to as “retained shadow” often exists in a conventional capacitive touch panel. The retained shadow is formed as a result of respective refractive indexes of different materials and different shapes of electrode patterns. The retained shadow may affect the visual effect. Especially, as the touch panel is provided on a display, the retained shadow results in noises on image signals and hence worsens the display quality.